The Warmth of Her Light
by Chesshur Cat
Summary: Two brothers had a deep rivalry with one another all because of Renekton's madness, both of them wanted to slay one another. The Lady of Luminosity changed everything as the two Ascendants had their eyes over the same person. Nasus and Renekton had no simple human emotions but they will learn what it means to love upon meeting her.
1. Prologue

He was a savage creature while she was a lady of light. One might think it would never think it would ever happen but it just did. A little passed through the darkened vision of The Butcher of the Sands, Renekton. That fateful day a mere coincidence when both of them met at the city of untested dangerous experiments, Zaun. That encounter changed the heart of the savage beast. He would never think that a reptile that is consumed by fury like him would even gain feelings for a human that brings a guiding light to her comrades. The furious crocodile bashed his head through the concrete walls of the sewer of Zaun, still not enough Renekton kept cutting the walls with his bladed weapon. There were several visible cut marks that are now engraved in the dirty walls of the sewer.

I would never have feelings for a human

Renekton thought to himself as he repeatedly bang his head against another wall. His mind is full of rage but empty so how is he supposed to have such emotion. Has this encounter a mere coincidence or destiny. Renekton's raged mind casted an illusion of his brother Nasus before him. His fury raised up upon seeing his brother's face. The crocodile snarled before charging at the illusionary figure of his brother. Nasus' figure withered away and flashed into a different direction in a blink of an eye.

Brother, your heart seeks redemption yet your fury got the best of you

I don't seek redemption, I seek to kill you!

You're very naïve brother, your fury has consumed your mind and heart

Nasus' illusion kept appearing in all directions and in anger Renekton spun around his sharp weapon but it did no damage to his illusion brother, all it did is scar the walls of the foul odored sewer. Nasus said his farewell to his brother before his brother's voice slowly fainted away and his figure withered away.

You will realize it soon enough brother, until then you will have to learn to accept it

You can't escape me forever Nasus!

For hours Renekton spent his time wrecking the wall non stop in anger, still not satisfied Renekton cut down the filthy rats that crawled in the sewers. No matter how much he tries to quell this emotion that has been bugging him since that day, Renekton could never deny what his heart if he even had one. There's one thing left for the furious and confuse crocodile to do, He must see The Lady of Luminosity in hope to remove the only emotion that appeared in him.

But how?

Renekton thought to himself rubbing his meatal head plate. Perhaps asking might help by force I mean if people doesn't answer his question he'll have to cut them down one by one. Renekton's first goal is to find where the Demacian spy resides. The crocodile can't wait any longer so Renekton stood up from his position then he grabbed his sharp bladed weapon.

Carnage

As Renekton open his reptilian mouth, his sharp bloodied teeth with some small bits of his previous helpless victims. A growling voice passed out of his lungs. Renekton will step out of the sewers in search of The light mage who resides in Demacia. Renekton clearly denied that the emotion he feels is what the humans call Love, he only thinks of this as a bothersome emotion that is unnecessary for him.

**I DECIDED TO MAKE ONLY ONE CHAPTER, NOT MUCH VIEWS WHICH MADE ME SAD**


	2. Light In The Dark

I aimlessly wandered and did not care wherever my feet take me, I completely forgot the fatigue and hunger that my body felt as I continued to journey in strange places. I ended up in a strange forest full of trees and plants, what irritated me mostly is the harmless and disgusting looks them. I grabbed a round rodent that foolishly approached me, I grabbed it like a soft ball and throw it up high in the air. After I made sure that it was gone, I dusted of my hands and when I looked at the other creatures, they suddenly ran away after those creatures realized that I despised everything that people sees as cute and adorable.

"Weak pest"

My sharp weapon can through everyone but how come it cannot cut through my brother and this wretched emotion that makes my cold and uncaring heart beat once more. All I see is her image, the image of that yellow haired light mage, Why do I keep seeing her? What is this warm feeling that made me see light once more. I cannot take it any longer, I felt like it is crushing and splitting my head so I sought out the light mage even if I have to travel all over Valoran.

"I'll cut every single one of them!"

I yelled at the sky with no one to hear it but myself, the voice of my brother kept whispering to me all over again, rumbling about heart and mind nonstop. I smashed my head against a tough concrete wall until I left a round crack in it while my head dizzily spins. While I walk zigzag in the ruins, I heard the echoes of human voices, there were far but not too far. I cut the trees, rocks and even innocent forest animals while I run to the source of several deep voices. There, I spot soldiers in hideous black clothing chasing a running yellow haired woman in white clothing. To stop her pursuers, she shot light attacks using her staff on her right hand. That is it, that is the woman I have been looking for, Should I cut her down to end this painful and heavy feeling?

"Carnage….."

While the blondes light mage ran for her life, one of her six pursuers shot her in the arm, I watch as blood spread to her blue clothing, her consciousness and strength slowly fade away until her body finally gave up and collapsed. The pursuers slowly came closer to her and begun to ready their weapons to finish her off. But something inside me forces me to go and save the woman that is the source of this heavy feeling in my empty chest. I never had time to decide so I leaped out of the bushes and grabbed the face of one of the pursuers.

"Aaahhh…." The hideous human screamed while it tries to free itself from my grasp

With half of my strength, I threw the punk looking man into a wall and ended up with his head being smashed in the crumbling wall. A splat of blood trailing down was left marked on the wall while his comrades watch in horror. They stared back at me with a mixed expression of fear and hostility while they point their guns with a trembling motion. They do not realize that fear just makes me want to cut these trembling fools down.

"Who's next at the chopping block?"

They started firing but with a single spin, I cut all five of them down in half, their upper body has been separated with their legs. Blood scattered down the grass and tainted it in the redness of their blood. I switched my attention towards the passed out bleeding lady, her wounds continued to bleed while I stare for seconds. I noticed that the day will be over soon and night will fall so I ripped a piece of clothing in one of the sliced corpses and carried the unconscious woman in my shoulders.

"…"

"Grr….."

I was annoyed and irritated by the pained expression she is having like she is inside of a nightmare. I spotted a ruined concrete shelter and took her inside there; vines crawled on the old concrete roof and walls while the floor is covered in dust. I may not look like it but I can do simple things, I tightly wrapped the piece of clothing in her wounded arm to stop the bleeding of the deep wound. I despise humans who easily pass out after losing half a liter of blood, my heart kept beating faster the more I stare at her and her silky golden hair so I looked away and tried to distract myself.

"Ugh…..Annoying woman"

It has been almost an hour but the woman has not woke up yet from her princess like sleep, I stared outside the square hole while I use my arm as a support for my head. Not long and I heard the voice of my brother that I despised, his figure stood straight like a statue behind me while he stares with emotionless eyes. I charged without hesitation but I only ended up hitting my head against the wall, Nasus reappeared in a corner of a wall on spoke nonsense.

"Have you not figured it out brother?"

"I don't need to figure out senseless things!" That wretched hallucination of Nasus spoke like he is the real one

"Why have you been rejecting the solace that your empty soul searched for?"

"I don't have a soul!"

I hit my own hand with my fist the I curled up, I punched my hard skull several times but this useless hallucination would now disappear, instead it kept teaching me unimportant lessons about the so called heart he think I still have.

"Shut up! I don't lecture from you!"

"Your heart is not completely gone like you thought"

"Be gone!"

I cut through the hallucination but it vanished in the air like the dust in a desert, I gripped my weapon and tighter as I silently let out my frustration. The loud noise I created finally woke up from her sleep, she scanned her surroundings which is unfamiliar with. When the light mage finally noticed me, she stood up and back away while she point her decorative stick at me. I thought to myself on what could a stick that shoots out fireworks actually do, Blind my eyes to death? I grinned at the hostile lady who kept glaring at me with half opened eyes. It took her a while to notice the clothing I wrapped around her injured shoulder, she must have realized that I might have been the one the wrapped it around her shoulder.

"What? Is that how you treat someone who saved your life?"

"You?! Saved my life?" She sounded like she does not believe my words

"I should have left you there to die while you get eaten by the wolves"

The light mage's face reddened in anger and walked roughly towards me, she raised her hand and swung it down with full force.

(Pak)

Those were the sound that her girly slap hit my leathery cheeks but it left a red and swelling mark. My anger went higher so I raised my sharp clawed hand while she took a step backward, my frowning face suddenly softened and this good warm feeling continued to heat up my cold and empty heart. I slowly raise it down and placed it in her small human shoulders, I felt the jolt coming from her body the moment I touched her shoulder.

"Tell me, What do you call it when your h-heart warms up whenever you see other people" My raging tone switched into a calm and solemn one

"Don't tell me you don't know about love?"

"Love? Is that some kind of parasite that eats your heart?"

"What?! No! It's an emotion that you feel whenever you see someone you really like?"

After hearing such impossible thing, I let go of my hand and turned around while I cross my arms. The emotion the Nasus has been ranting about does not exist within me; there is no room for my heart that I forgot a long time ago. Is my heart really gone? Or did I just forget that I have one all this time? While I was talking to myself, I heard the growls and roars of the huge monsters in the forest. Since we are inside a strange forest, it is not unlike that carnivorous monsters lurk and hunt down unlucky prey in the night and tonight it is me and this…..lady.

"Mindless beasts!"

I complained while I grabbed the lady's arm as I decide to search for a safer location away from the countless monsters waiting to eat us. We were just outside when demonic looking dog that is twice as tall as me surrounded us so they can eat us but I am not an easy prey for mere creatures. While I run towards them, I begin to swing and spin until their throats and limbs are cut into pieces. The light mage fought as well using that thing that shoots out bright light, no matter how many I cut down, they just kept coming from the shadows of the dark forest.

"Unworthy hounds!"

"Ugh…..men" She rolled her eyes while she looked at me while I bathed in their blood

I killed most of the creatures that at sort of put up a fight, I was exhausted while I feel my aching muscles and stiff bones. I stretched my arms and back to lighten up the pain, I can hear my own joints cracking while I spin my own arm. I was tired and sleepy so I went back to the temporary shelter while that woman trail me from behind. I put down my blood covered weapon and stretched my arms in the air but the lady interrupted me.

"So, You're not going to say anything?"

"I have no time for this"

"Don't just Ignore me!"

I grinded my sharp teeth and my anger rises at her who kept complaining even though she is lost and stuck in a dangerous forest. I turned my back and pushed her down the ground while I secure both of her arms, now that she is immobilized I finally spoke. Her face reddened as she acted shy and embarrassed but I did not care about that.

"There, Are you happy?"

"T-this is not what I meant"

"Then what do you mean?"

"J-just get off me!"

She pushed me away using her two foot, despite the difference in our size, she managed to push me away. Her face is still reddened but I did not care, I leaned against a wall while I yawned out all my sleepiness. I have been through enough trouble and all I need now is some sleep without this hideous creature bothering me.

"How can you sleep that easily!"

"Look here! You can either sleep or get eaten by beasts"

"Hmph!" She must have obviously thought that I am a rude crocodile

She slowly leaned against the wall and slowly went into a peaceful sleep, I felt uncomfortable and really irritated that I regret my decision. Why did I even save this human? Why do I even bother going through this? Curse you Nasus! I will hunt you till my last breath. I recalled my time when I first saw her; it was a match in Summoner's Rift where I am forced to fight for the dispute of people I did not bother to care. A few minutes before the match start, I had a wound after I assaulted Teemo and tried to rip him like a chew toy. Other champions joined in and stopped me from killing the demon rodent after I stepped into one of his mushroom. I just simply walk away and sat in a corner when she approached me. The light mage wiped her white handkerchief to my injured face and simply gently smiled at me, that is where everything started.


	3. The Curator's Feelings

_**It took me almost a month to update (Last update was August 11 2014)...I have been playing too much League of Legends that I forgot about this... Anyway, Here's a question:**_

_**Whom do you vote for? (I'm just asking)**_

_**A. Nasus**_

_**B. Renekton**_

_**P.S: You already might have noticed that I changed the title and the plot...**_

* * *

><p>It has been a few days ever since I last saw that vicious beast but for some reason I missed him, maybe it is because he saved my life. The last time I saw him is that he is carrying me until Garen and his men spotted us. I have to focus right now, I am inside a match for the league and I have to get my priorities straight. For some reason, I am in a top lane with a twelve foot jackal, he seems extremely serious and emotionless even outside of the league. Now that we are in the middle of the much, We are about to visit the middle lane when a the Pridestalker leaped out of the bush but before he could reach me, a circle of flames burned the enemy.<p>

"T-thank you…"

"….." He did not reply, instead he nodded as a sign

"This ends….now"

"Tremble at my roar"

"Exterminate this!"

"Run, playthings"

The rest of the enemy champions suddenly appeared out of nowhere, I was about to slow all of them when suddenly, Nasus carried me like a princess and begun running back to our lane near the turret. We are safe now that the enemy team backed away once we got to the turret but Nasus took some damage after blocking those attacks for me since I was damaged as well. My summoner used Heal to heal me both a Nasus and it worked, both of us feel rejuvenated once again.

"I'll stun Twitch and you deal finishing blow"

"Their death awaits"

Even though it is not typical of me to hide in the bushes but the wards I placed revealed Twitch heading this way. When the giant rat crossed the bush we are hiding, he could not react on the light that bind him stiff. The curator of the sands suddenly turned bigger and more black as he walked out of the bushes, his staff had a purple glow as he strike it with such force. The rat fell down to the ground with a short scream before it vanished into a ray of light.

"We approach a time of reckoning"

I was left speechless as he recalled back to our base without saying another word.

**HALF AN HOUR LATER**

The match has ended and I have to admit that it is exhausting, I walked into the lobby where other champions rests and waits for their next match. My brother walked out of his match full of knives and scratches in his armor while Ezreal kept running away from Taric. I decided to go to a huge library in the institute's archives, the moment of silence relaxes from the all the ambushes I received in my last match. It was a moment of peace until Nasus went to the library to read and what is more awkward is that he sat next to me among all the other empty chairs in the library.

"I can see that you read a lot about the Shurima desert"

"The fallen empire is what I call home…."

It must have a mistake that I asked that question out of curiosity since he looked more solemn the moment I mentioned about the Shurima desert. Even though he is emotionless all the time, I can see the sadness in his eyes, maybe it is because he lost his brother forever.

"Forgive me, I did not mean to remind you of your past"

"It is fine, I feel like that you can understand me"

"I joined the league…..because I have nothing else left"

"As do I. There is nothing left for me to smile as I lost everything"

"I understand now…..It must be hard for you to be rivaled against Renekton"

"I wish I could save him from himself….."

I imagined that a normal person would shed a tear but she just closed his eyes while clutching the book tightly. I do sympathize a solemn soul like his so I petted his back and he looked at me with what seems to be a smile from Nasus. His knowledge is more on Philosopy while I am more on Mathematics but we do share the love for reading books and talking about our emotions. He is the only male I have ever seen that listen to a girl's emotion while the other males prefer a fight.

"I took a liking in you, Luxanna Crownguard"

"I prefer if you call me Lux, I feel a bit shy when people call me by my full name"

"If you insist…..Lux"

Suddenly I felt embarrassed all of a sudden as he say my name with a cold tone. I also realized that I have finished my current book and I need a new one so I stand up and tried to reach a certain book but it is a bit higher than me. Since Nasus is taller than an average person, he picked the book for me with ease and gave it to me. I stepped back one step but I ended up tripping over something and before my back could hit the floor, he caught me in his arms and helped me stood up. Yet again, I feel shy for I never saw such a gentleman in the league, Nasus is mysterious and hard to read that it makes me adore him.

**DEEP IN THE MOUNTAINS**

Ashes, smokes, scorch marks and a ruined village, it was not a strange scene for the Butcher of the Sands for he brings chaos everywhere. Even though Renekton thinks that he is not his old self but in truth, there is still a small speck of him that is left, his heart. The fresh scent of blood lingered in the air and so does the malice that brought bloodshed to the once peaceful village. After the light mage is went back to her city state, for some reason he felt empty and unsatisfied.

"What now?!"

There was an unknown feeling inside Renekton that he could not describe, something that feels heavy in his chest. For the past few days, he had been seeing the hallucination of his brother, Nasus. Renekton does not understand on why he feels frustrated the more he rejects some things he could not fully understand.

**BACK TO THE LIBRARY**

Since she has a lot of free time, Lux took the opportunity to engross herself in the wonders of books in the Institute's archives. While she was reading, she noticed Nasus being a loner as usual while he placed back books in their right order. The curator of the sands could turned his head towards the high spirited light mage who kept a smile on her face while she helps him put back the books.

"Even I could not understand you"

"People say I'm too positive all the times"

"Behind that smile is the pain you kept so long, Am I correct?"

"M…..maybe"

With the number of books, it might take them a while to put it back to their proper shelves but it took almost an hour to place all the books all over the huge institute library. Lux was sleeping in the table after reading several books until she tires herself to sleep. Nasus put a placed a blanket on her as the light mage used her arms as a pillow to sleep. Ever since he came to the league, a lot of summoners and fellow champions noticed that he is too tight lipped and grumbles about his brother's grudges. Unlike any other champions, Lux did not questioned or bothers him about his private life; instead, she looked at his emotionless eyes and carried on.

**THE NEXT DAY**

Walking into the corridors of the league, Lux massaged her shoulders after another tiring match in the summoner's rift. For her she gets wary of receiving damages and being ambushed by a white lion then re spawning afterwards. Other champions took their time sitting in the lobby before their match starts or just waiting.

"Stay away from me!"

"Come to me, Ezreal my love!"

"I'm straight! I'm straight!"

"Taric just wants a hug!"

As usual, every time Taric spots Ezreal, he chases him like a lion chasing a deer. The famous Piltover crime fighters Vi and Caitlyn prepares their equipment for their upcoming match against Zaun champions. To her surprise, Renekton sat in a bench near the Institute's library being a loner again like his brother except everyone finds him scary. Lux walked closer to her and noticed a new scar on his leathery skin, she tapped his shoulder but Renekton only growled.

"You know, you shouldn't be a loner all the time!"

"Lowlifes likes you are nothing but insects"

"I may be just a human but I'm not a lowlife nor an insect"

"Shut up! What do you know?!"

"Why don't you just admit that you're lonely?!"

"I said Shut up!"

Out of anger, Renekton accidentally pushed her in a distance and scratched her face with his sharp crocodile claws. The butcher calmed down and felt something inside his chest and he knew he did not meant to do it. Nasus heard all the commotion and got disturbed from his meditation. He noticed his brother and the light mage with a huge scratch in the face.

"I…..I….." For a moment there Renekton somehow change and felt something

"Brother, leave her alone"

Before the butcher could get nearer to the light mage, Nasus took a step and blocked his brother's path.

"Ms. Crownguard, Are you alright"

"My injury is not that fatal"

"Nasus! I will kill you!"

Yet again, his hate for his brother took over and did not hesitate to lunge at him, the two bestial guardians brawled at each other. Using his staff, Nasus blocked all the attacks that Renekton can give. Despite that the two brothers battling each other to the death, Lux stood in front of a down Nasus and interfered to stop Renekton from killing Nasus but unfortunately, she received a fatal cut in the abdomen from the butcher's sharp bladed weapon.

"…!"

It was too late before Renekton realized that the light mage suddenly blocked his path from trying to stop him, she was already injured as she faints to the ground.

"Miss Crownguard"

"I…..she….." Renekton tried to reach out his arms

"Enough! You have done enough harm brother!"

Nasus scolded at Renekton after fatally injuring the demacian light mage, Renekton backed away and watched Nasus carry the bleeding light mage to the Institute's hospital.

"Hang on there, Miss Crownguard"

"Mmh….." Lux's skin turned paler and the blood won't stop flowing out of her open wound

Nasus ran as fast as he could and he was lucky enough to reach the Institute's hospital for the league mages to magically treat the fatal cut.

"Get the league mages! We have an injured champion, hurry!" A man in a purple robe commanded

"Yes sir!"

With the advanced healing magic of the league mages, they managed to stop the bleeding and any further damage. Nasus patiently waited for the treatment to finish, when a healing mage came to inform him of the current condition of the Demacian spy, he nodded instead while smiling.

"She is in a stable condition but unconscious"

"Thank you" Nasus finally let go of his breathe and sighed in relief

Just like a common hospital, the patient rests in a white inside a private room. The curator of the sands silently entered through the door and sat near the unconscious Lux. Nasus thought to himself on what just happened a few moments ago after Renekton almost killed the light mage. The moment he watched her stomach getting sliced by Renekton and as she went straight down to the floor, he felt really angry at Renekton that moment. After that, he never wasted a moment and rushed so she can get treated.

"I have only met you once but your smile showed me how strong you held all those pain"

Outside of the door, Renekton laid his head and scratched the wall with his sharp claws. Before he walked away, Renekton turned back for a moment and softly whispered "I'm sorry" to himself. Hours passed and the curator did not left the side of the light mage, for hours he read books even though he already read them several times. Among the pillars in the hallway, the butcher spotted a man in a huge gold and silver armor with a blue scarf. Garen heard the news and waited to meet the culprit of Lux's current condition.

"Have you not felt guilty, vile scourge"

"I never care for any lowlife"

"Villains like you deserved to be punished"

"I'll leave you in pieces"

"Hold it right there!"

Garen's fellow Demacian champions such a Quinn and Xin Zhao put a stop before the two started brawling. An incident just happened and the two champions would start another is they have fought.

"Garen, this is no time for useless fights"

"We Demacians have a principle"

"Justice will prevail" Garen raised down his sword and turned back but he said a few words to the butcher before leaving with the other Demacian champions. After hours of patiently waiting, Lux showed a sign that she finally regained consciousness and the first person she spotted is the curator sitting in a corner while quietly sleeping. Even though there are no more signs of the wound, the scar remained and she still felt the pain of the healed wound. Lux attempted to stand up after being fatally injured like that but Nasus awakened and told her to take it easy.

"Miss Crownguard, you should rest"

"How long have you been waiting?"

"Eight hours….."

"This is my own fault, If I haven't got in the way…."

"If you haven't got in the way, Renekton could have slain me"

She remembered about the butcher cutting her down before her whole vision turned blank. Renekton, searched for a small structure with hard to read languages, he went straight inside by cutting the door into undefined shapes. The woman who inhabits the building is not pleased that the butcher destroyed her door, she knew the butcher very well since he has been here a few times.

"The Butcher of The Sands, Renekton" She shook her head while looking at Renekton who is in a bad mood "I see you have a deep reason to come here"

"I have this…..aching feeling when I cut down that light mage"

"It's guilt. Sit down and we'll talk"

While she sat in a red fashioned chair, Renekton lied on a therapist's couch for patients.

"Doctor, tell me what is this wretched warmth I can't remove"

"You felt guilt that moment because you have fallen in love"

"Love?! I have no heart!"

"Now, now, don't destroy my office. Tell me your story"

Renekton started with the first time his eyes met Lux's smile, the day he saved her life and this morning when he almost killed her by accident. The crocodile felt upset when Lux went back to her city state, Demacia and he felt another tight feeling when Nasus arrived to assist the light mage.

"There were this water that wants to fall down my eyes"

"It's called tears and everyone experience them when they're sad"

"I'm not sad! And I don't love that woman…..who…..was the only person….kind to me"

"And….."

"Her smile…makes me…..forget everything"

The therapist placed down her notebook which she was taking notes and gave off a gentle smile to the confused crocodile. She moved her glasses and fixed her posture before confronting the crocodile with a few words.

"So, Do you admit it now?"

"Aaaarrhgghhh!"

The crocodile angrily marched out of the therapist's office and made an obvious on the wall but the therapist only smiled.

"I guess that means yes"

Renekton massacred all the animals and objects he could find until a wandering man was about to met the end of his life. The young man froze in fear when he looked into the eyes of the raging beast. Renekton ripped him limb from limb until only blood was left and none of his flesh, several critters came out of their habitats and curiously stared at the beast.

"I will shred all of your fragile bodies!"

One by one he ripped apart and cut every animals that flee in terror but the butcher could not care. There were several armed men that aided to the site where they heard the short scream of a man but they were too late.

"It's a monster, I mean a crocodile"

"It killed somebody! Shoot it! Shoot it!"

"It's coming at us!"

"I will gut you all!

The bullets of their guns are only mere small pebbles for Renekton's thick crocodile skin while he senselessly charged at the powerless mortals. He decapitated the first, cut the second in half, chopped the third and mindlessly threw the fourth into a huge solid rock. Renekton let out of his frustration by releasing an unearthly growl towards the sky, he believed that he is insane because of Nasus and this false belief started the siblings' deep rivalry.

Nasus assisted the light mage as she take little steps since the pain have not fully vanished.

"Take slow steps, Miss Crownguard"

"I feel you have done so much, I can walk on my own"

She felt both of her feet still numb but she can still walk, Lux only moved a little and the pain suddenly got back and this made her unbalanced. Before she could hit the floor, Nasus tried to grab her by the hand but he fell down as well.

And that moment…..

"Lux, I finished my last match and-…."

Garen entered at the wrong moment…

"I can see that….you two are _busy_, Sorry for disturbing you two"

The Might of Demacia, Garen went speechless that moment as his expression darkened when he found her younger sister…..in an awkward situation. Apparently, he misunderstood the situation as all he can see is that Nasus is on top of Lux while using both of his hands as a stand. After that awkward situation, the curator immediately stood up and reached out his hand to help the young Demacian champion who is blushing red after what just happened.


End file.
